You Make Me Smile
by amandalicious10
Summary: Rachel and Santana are falling in love. And no one and nothing can stop them.
1. Extra Practice

**Authors Note: **I would like to give a HUGE shoutout to my amazing beta, **Vinewood and Dragon heartstring!**

Santana Lopez wasn't one to fall _madly_ in love with a complete loser. Of course, Brittany wasn't _exactly_the brightest crayon in the box, but she had learned to deal with it over time. And her reputation as "Head Bitch" would become seriously compromised if her real feelings would ever come out. How could Santana Lopez, the hardass and queen bitch of McKinley High, fall out of love with a fellow Cheerio? Someone who only a few short months before, held the key to the Latina's heart? Only one person could be held responsible for this thievery, and that person was Rachel "Man Hands" Berry.

Santana went out for glee club to be Sue Sylvester's spy, to get into her good graces, and, most importantly, to become the head Cheerio. But after being shoved aside once more for Quinn "Preggers" Fabray, Santana didn't see the purpose in staying in that God forsaken club. Brittany was all over Artie and, frankly, it made her quite nauseous to even be the same vicinity as the couple. Rachel was too busy drooling all over Quinn to even look the brunette's way. Santana had to think of _some_way to get through to Rachel. She knew just the thing that Rachel would never turn down: a chance to show off and be "a star".

_"Damn it all to hell"_was the first that flooded into Santana's mind as she walked into the choir room. Rachel was all up on Quinn's shit, pawing and giggling, and that was enough to make any decent human sick.

"Hey losers, do you mind if you cut that shit out? I just had lunch and I really don't want to lose it," Santana moaned, "I mean, if you must act like cats in heat, could you at least go in the closet or something?"

"Oh, Santana! Don't be such a bad sport. Just because you aren't in a chipper mood this afternoon doesn't mean you have to bring everyone else down with you," Rachel groaned. The brunette stood up and straightened her favorite purple unicorn sweater. _"Jesus Christ, why does Man-Hands have to look so cute in that ugly ass sweater?"_

"Listen here, Man Hands. I'm not a "bad sport". I just don't come into rehearsal to see you two slobbering all over each other. But speaking of rehearsal, could you do me a favor?"

"Uhm, okay? What do you need, Santana?"

"Well, you know that new song we started yesterday? I just can't get my notes right. And I was wondering if you could, you know, help me?" Just asking that simple question nearly gave the Latina a heart attack. After calling Rachel Man-Hands (which Santana now regretted), there was no way in Hell the brunette would agree to help her.

"Are you sure about this, Santana? Being seen with me outside of glee might tarnish your reputation," Rachel muttered. Santana could see Rachel's face turning a deep shade of red as she lowered her head.

"Yes, Rachel. You're the best in here and I really need your help. Pretty please?" Santana couldn't help but smile at the adorableness that was Rachel Berry. Now all she needed was a "yes" to start Phase One of her plan.

"Well, okay. Meet me by my car after school and you can follow me home. We can use the basement at my house to practice."

"Alright, I will see you then."

All through glee practice, Santana just couldn't keep her mind off of Rachel. _"Why does she have this effect on me? I've never been attracted to anyone besides Brittany. Now all I want is Rachel."_The Latina didn't even notice when Brittany did a duet with Artie that ended in a kiss. Nor did she notice Quinn and Rachel fighting over the fact that Santana would be going to Rachel's house for some "extra practice".

When the end of the day finally arrived Santana half jogged to Rachel's car. It took only a few minutes for Rachel to catch up to the brunette. Rachel didn't even look up as she approached the car but kept digging through her purse.

"I CANNOT find my keys _anywhere_. I've searched my purse a dozen times and my locker twice. They can't have just disappeared!" Rachel was frantic and starting to cry. That's when Santana noticed something that Rachel hadn't.

"Fuckin' damn it, Smurfette! I think you locked your keys in your car!" Santana pointed out as she tapped her finger gently on the window. "And you locked them in," she continued as she pulled on the door handle with no results.

"What am I going to do? My dads are out of town on business until tomorrow afternoon and they have my spare with them," Rachel sputtered as tears were falling fast from her eyes.  
>Santana couldn't stand see Rachel cry. Just seeing the tears run down the brunette's cheeks broke her heart into pieces. So she did what she felt was right. As Rachel buried her face into her hands, Santana came forward and wrapped her arms around Rachel's shoulder.<p>

"Hey now, Rachel. There won't be any crying today. I need you in tip-top shape to teach me those killer high notes. We can take my car. Not a big deal, alright?" Santana was slowly running her hands up and down the shorter girls back, trying to soothe her and bring the tears to an end.

"O-okay. If you're sure. This has never happened to me before. I just don't know where my head was today." Rachel was still sucking back the tears and was in serious of a Kleenex or two.

Santana took a deep, slow breath. "If I wasn't sure, Man Hands, I wouldn't have suggested it. Get your ass in my car and let's get the hell out of here."

A small smile finally crept across Rachel's face. _"About fucking time"_. The Latina opened the door to her car and not so innocently teased, "Now get your ass in, Berry. We don't have all damn night."

But little did Rachel know, this would be an all night adventure. One that neither one of the girls would ever forget.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rachel really didn't understand what Santana's intentions were. The Cheerio had never been this nice to her before, so why start now? But Rachel intended to take full advantage of the the nicer, sweeter Santana.

"Santana, do you even know where I live?" Santana never once stepped inside the Berry home, so Rachel knew that the Latina would have no idea where to go.

"Uh, yeah. I'm not a dumbass, Berry. You've lived in the same house ever since preschool. We used to ride the short bus together, remember?" Santana growled as she took the final turn onto Rachel's street. Moments later, the pair pulled up in the driveway and Santana shut off her car.

"I can't believe you remember where I live. It's been a really long time since we were four, you know." Rachel was in complete awe. _"Has she been stalking me or something? This is a little disturbing."_

"Oh, I've been by here since. Remember that time when your yard was forked and your car wrapped in plastic wrap? Yeah...that was me and Britt." Santana started to laugh so hard that tears were running down her face. "You have to admit Rachel, that was pretty fuckin' hilarious!"

There was no hiding the hilarity in the situation. Even Rachel, who was still a little upset about having to peel away layer after layer of plastic wrap off her car, laughed. "Santana! It took me an hour to peel all of that off my car. I was nearly late for ballet practice." Wiping the tears from her face, Rachel giggled and added, "Okay, time for some practice. Let's get inside."

As the pair headed towards the house, Rachel couldn't help but stare at Santana. The Latina wasn't as small as Quinn nor was she as polite as the blonde. But the mystery and angst that surrounded her intrigued Rachel. Maybe it was the way she carried herself or her bitchy as hell attitude. But Santana, for the lack of better words, was just hot.

"Alright, Man Hands. Let's get downstairs and get this party started." Santana seemed a little anxious to Rachel, but went along with it anyway.

"I'll meet you down there in a few minutes. I need to run upstairs and get my iPod so we can have the proper background music."

As soon as Rachel heard the basement door close, the brunette sprinted up the stairs in record time. _"I have to impress her, I just have to."_Rachel grabbed her iPod of the stand and rushed back downstairs. With a deep breath and a small sigh, Rachel opened the basement door. And in that instant, she heard Santana talking. Not sure if she was on the phone or not, Rachel froze. And being the nosy person she was, listened carefully.

"Man Hands, sorry. Hard habit to break. I mean Rachel. Rachel. There is something I need to tell you. For the last few weeks I've been thinking. Mostly just about you. How cute you look in your grandma sweaters. How amazing your voice sounds when you sing. How positive you are all the time. And how beautiful you are inside and out. And I like you; I like you a shitton." Santana stopped and didn't say anything for a few moments. Then, out of nowhere, "God, Santana. You are such a dumbass. Berry will never buy your shit. Stop trying and just go with the fucking flow."

Rachel couldn't believe her ears._"Santana Lopez, the tough as nails Cheerio, likes me. And thinks I'm great."_ Strangely enough, Rachel felt the same way (minus the sweaters, add the uniform). And after all, Rachel wasn't _really_with Quinn. She was only pretending to be for Quinn's sake. Because Quinn thought that if Finn saw the pair together, that he would get painfully jealous and rush back to Quinn's side. Not only was Finn getting jealous, but it was driving Santana crazy. She had to set Santana straight. Right here. Right now.

"I'm baccck!" Rachel squealed as she half skipped down the steps. Santana had a small smile on her face. The smile immediately melted Rachel's heart.

"Welcome back, Man Hands. What the hell took you so long?"

"I'm sorry. I called my dads and let them know I locked my keys in my car. Like you, they thought it was rather hilarious," Rachel chuckled a little bit. After she got her composure back, Rachel looked up and added, "Santana, there is something we need to discuss."

"What is it, Smurfette? Just spit it out," Santana whined while looking a little scared. Rachel felt her heart racing but she knew if she didn't say it now, she never would.

"Santana, I like you. I think you're beautiful, intelligent and frankly, your bitchiness is also attractive to me. And I want to see how things could go with us. That is, if you're okay with that?" Finally it was out. And if there was any hint of rejection, Rachel was sure a heart attack would immediately follow.

"R-Rachel? Are you, you know, sure? I thought you were with Queen Quinn?" Santana asked with a note of surprise and slight confusion on her face.

"I was only pretending to be with Quinn to help her out. She wanted to make Finn jealous so he would come crawling back to her. But I want to be with you. I don't want to pretend anymore, Santana. You're who I want to be with. No one else. Only you."

Rachel was barely able to finish her sentence before Santana ran towards her and put her into a giant bear hug. The two melted into each others arms and smiled. Nothing was going to bring Rachel down off of her high.

"Hey Santana, I say we skip the singing for now. Let's go upstairs, cuddle and get to know each other a little better."

"I totally agree, Rachel. I wanna get my cuddle on, damn it!"

And with that, Rachel headed up the stairs with Santana in close pursuit. With any luck, someday soon they could walk down the halls of McKinley High hand in hand. But knowing how fierce Santana Lopez was, that day would be tomorrow morning at 8 a.m. sharp.


	2. My Girl

Rachel Berry woke up with a start. Looking at her clock, it flashed the time as 5:30 a.m. Even though it wasn't time to start the day, Rachel jumped out of bed. After all, the brunette had the most amazing time the night before. Not only was did she find out that Santana had feelings for her, Rachel finally admitted that she too harbored feelings for the gorgeous Latina. As usual, the small brunette turned on her iPod and started her morning workout. After her exercising for the normal time, Rachel checked her phone for Myspace comments. None were waiting for her; but surprisingly enough a text message was.

_Good morning, beautiful._

A smile immediately spread across Rachel's face. _Santana really knows how to woo a girl. I could get used to this." _Rachel fumbled with the buttons on her phone and soon hit the reply button. _Well hello there pretty girl. Did you sleep well last night?_ Waiting for a response from Santana wouldn't take long but Rachel needed to shower. There was bno way/b that she would miss out on cute Santana texts. She knew she would have a response whenever the shower was done. After wrapping herself in towel, Rachel walked back to her room to check her phone. Sure enough, there was a reply. _I slept amazing. Are you tired this morning?_ While a little confused, Rachel still giggled. _"Santana is just adorable."_ _No. Why? Should I be?_ Rooting through her closet, Rachel pulled out a plain black dress. She definitely wanted to look good for Santana today and the brunette was sure that this outfit would do the trick. Just as she was pulling the dress over her head, the phone vibrated on the bedside table. _Because you were running around all night in my dreams. I'll be there to pick you up in about 30 minutes. Is that okay?_ Rachel replied at once. _Absolutely. I'll be waiting. :)_ Rachel wasted no time finishing up her morning routine. The next 30 minutes seemed to drag by but Rachel knew it would be worth it. After slipping on her flats and applying a coat of lip gloss, the brunette stood at the window waiting for Santana to arrive. She only had to wait a few minutes for the Latina to pull up in the driveway. Rachel took her time getting outside so as to not look too anxious. But as soon as she saw Santana, the brunette sped up a little and quickly got inside the car. Santana looked beautiful but something was missing. It took Rachel a few seconds to figure it out but it finally dawned on her; Santana wasn't dressed in her Cheerios uniform. Instead, the Latina was dressed in jeans and a tight, sexy, low-cut shirt. "Good Morning, Rachel. How's my girl this morning?" Santana broke the silence first.

"_My girl" _sounded so cute coming out of Santana's mouth that Rachel found it very difficult to hide the smile that was stretched across her face.

"I...I'm good," was all that Rachel could get to come out of her mouth. Instead of telling Santana how she felt, the brunette thought it would be much easier showing her.

"Hey, San?" Rachel asked as she turned to face Santana.

"Yeah, Rach?"

As Santana turned to face the brunette, Rachel caught her in mid turn. And with one solid, swift motion, Rachel placed her lips on Santana's. _"Mmm, Santana has amazing lips" _was all that was racing through the brunette's mind as she held onto the soft but intense lip lock. Neither girl went too far or explored too much. Not just yet, anyway.

It was finally Rachel who broke the kiss.

"And Santana, you never asked me to be your girl," Rachel teased. She knew what Santana was going to say before it even left the Latina's mouth.

"Alright, Berry. Would you like to be my girl?"

Rachel was flooded with a fit of giggles and all but screamed, "Yes!"

Santana grinned and blushed like crazy but found the right words, "Let's get to school. I need to show you off to everyone. 'Cuz babe, you look damn fine in that little black dress!"

The ride to McKinley High School didn't take long at all. Not when the couple was laughing and talking about the most random things, sharing their past, and their hopes for the future. When Santana parked, she urged Rachel to stay in the car for a moment. The Latina got out of the car and hurried around to open the door for her girlfriend and held out a hand.

"Why, thank you, gorgeous!" Rachel gushed as she got out and took Santana's outstretched hand. "You really are a sweetheart. You know that, right?"

"I try to be. Especially when it comes to someone I care about," Santana started as she led Rachel into the hallway. "Let's get this party started, hot stuff."

Neither girl cared if anyone looked at them or called them foul names. All that mattered was how the couple felt about each other. No one and nothing would bring them down. Not today, not tomorrow, and hopefully, not in this lifetime.


	3. McKinley Douchebags

The douchebags at McKinley weren't in **any way **going to ruin the amazing mood that Santana Lopez was in. And if anyone tried, they would live to regret it. After all, the Latina was a badass bitch wouldn't let anyone fuck with her. Nor would she let anyone fuck with her new love interest, Rachel Berry.

"Hey Lopez! What the hell do you think you're doing with Berry the Jew?" Santana knew immediately who spoke without having to search the crowd for a face. It had to be the one and only Dave Karofsky.

"What the fuck does it matter to you, Karofsky? No one asked for your damn opinion!" Santana held tight to Rachel's hand, not daring to let go. "Rachel happens to be my girlfriend, you gigantic idiot. And if you don't like it, well, you can go fuck yourself." Santana was beyond pissed now. _"Who the hell do people think they're messing with? I'm Santana Motherfucking Lopez. I will not stand for this."_

"What? You can't be serious, Lopez. Berry is at the bottom of the food chain. How can you even be seen with her? It's disgraceful." Dave had a smirk all across his stupid face. That's when he said the words that the Latina knew were coming. "So you're saying that you're a dyke with Berry, right?"

It was Rachel, not Santana, who spoke next.

"Listen here, Dave. Not only are you completely out of line by calling us derogatory names but you are making a complete ass out of yourself. So please, if you don't mind, we need to get to class."

Dave walked in front of the small brunette, cutting her off in the hallway.

"Don't you think you should watch who you're talking to, Berry? If I were you, I'd watch who I disrespected around here. Because believe it or not, I can make your life Hell if I wanted to."

The last sentence out of Karofsky was the last straw for Santana. The Latina just couldn't hold her tongue or fist anymore. In a split second, the flesh of Santana's fist met Karofsky's nose with a deafening crunch. _"Wow. That was more satisfying than I could have ever imagined. I'd like to see that bastard mess with me again."_

"Listen here you dirty bastard, don't you ever talk to Rachel like that again. If you do, I will pull the razor blades out of my hair and slash that fake fucking grin off your face, got it?" Santana felt immensely relieved as the words flowed easily out of her mouth. And for the first time, the Latina looked at her handiwork on Karofsky's face. Not only was there blood dripping down his face, but his right eye was starting to blacken. _"Ah. Mission accomplished."_

Dave regained his balanced and started to storm off. But before he continued down the hallway, he turned to face Santana.

"This isn't over, Lopez. You can act like you're tough and almighty. But now that you've messed with me, I will make you miserable," Dave mumbled through his bloody hands.

"Good fucking riddance, troll!" Santana screamed down the hallway. "I'm so sorry, Rach. I don't like to be violent. But there was absolutely no way that I was going to let him treat you like that. I hope you understand," the Latina finished. She laced her fingers through Rachel's and started to cry due to pain. The fist she used to crack Karofsky in the nose was starting to slowly swell. It had to be broken because nothing else could cause this kind of pain.

"Oh, Santana. Are you okay? Let me see your hand, babe," Rachel whispered. The brunette to great care to not cause Santana even more pain. The Latina winced with even the slightest of touches.

"Rach, I think it's broken," Santana stated through a small stream of tears.

"Sweetie, let's get you to the nurse, okay?"

"O-okay."

Santana couldn't believe her luck. Not only did the idiot Karofsky cause her to hurt her hand, but Rachel had seen her cry. _"I will kick Karofsky's ass next time I see him, the jackass."_

The nurse did give Santana some good news; her wrist wasn't broken after all. Just jammed and the bone probably bruised a bit. After getting some ibuprofen for the pain and swelling and having her wrist wrapped tightly with an ace bandage, Santana was ready to head to class. Rachel stayed by Santana's side even through all of the pain, the tears and the f-bombs that flew out of her mouth. "Damn, I'm so lucky. How did I manage this?"

Rachel took Santana by the hand and led her out of the nurses office. The couple walked hand in hand down the quiet hallway towards their classes. When the pair reached Rachel's class, Santana turned to her girlfriend and brought her in for a hug.

"I'll see you later, baby. Is it okay if I call you that, Rach?" Santana spoke gently as she touched the side of the brunette's face with her good hand. _"So soft, so beautiful. So fuckin' perfect." _Rachel was finally the one to break the silence.

"Of course, sweetie. I'll see you at lunch," Rachel replied breathlessly.

Santana leaned down and swept her lips across across Rachel's. The kiss was short and sweet, barely lasting ten seconds. But to Santana, those ten seconds were the best of her life.

As the Latina watched her girlfriend walk into her class, she took a second to catch her breath and collect her thoughts. _"Even if it's me and Rach against the world, I will stand beside her. I will fight for her. And I will do my damn best to protect her."_

Realizing she needed to get to class, Santana walked down the hall and into her first period Biology class. All she had to do was get through the next painfully lonely few hours and she would get to see Rachel again. Until then, all Santana could do was daydream until the lunch bell rang. But while she was waiting, it wouldn't hurt to plan a romantic date, would it?


	4. One Dozen Roses

Rachel spent the rest of the day worried about Santana and her fight with Karofsky. She knew how he was; the boy was nothing but a homophobic bully. And the brunette also knew how Santana was. The Latina was a no nonsense, "back the fuck off before I make you back the fuck off/I will cut you" kind of girl. After the threats Karofsky made that morning, Rachel had an eerie feeling that the next time she the boy that he would be missing a testicle or anything that Santana could get her hands on. Finally, when 3:30 rolled around, Rachel headed to her locker to meet Santana. Surprisingly enough, when the Latina walked towards her, nothing else was bruised or bloodied. "I see that you have kept your hands to yourself. I'm very proud of you, San," Rachel announced with a smile. "I should definitely reward your good behavior with a kiss or two."

Santana glowed and started to blush. Just looking at the Latina's face made Rachel break into a smile. "I think I'd like that, baby," Santana said. "Let's get our mack on."

Rachel wasted no time. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips gently to Santana's. _Why does she taste so good? I could kiss these lips all day_. And instead of breaking the kiss, Rachel parted the Latina's lips with her tongue and let her own explore Santana's warm mouth. The pair stood oblivious to their surroundings, tongues intertwined and bodies touching, for several minutes. Rachel only broke away when Santana's hands started moving south.

"That. Was delicious, San. But you should really watch where your hands go. I'd really hate to break your fingers; you might need them when you're cheering."

"Yeah, about the Cheerios. I quit this morning," Santana mumbled, tossing her hair behind her shoulder. "I was getting the shaft and I didn't want to deal with the shitty drama anymore. You aren't disappointed, are you?" Instead of looking relieved, the Latina looked worried.

"Oh, baby. I will support whatever decision you make. It's your choice. And frankly, I find you even more mysterious out of the uniform."

"Berry, you are too much. Let's get the hell out of here. My place for dinner and a movie?"

"Sounds great, Lopez. Let's go."

The couple made the short trip to Santana's in almost complete silence. That's what Rachel loved about this new-found relationship: they could be in complete silence with only their hands joined and neither girl felt awkward. It just felt right.

When they pulled up to the Lopez house and parked out front, Santana told Rachel not to move and jumped out suddenly. _What the hell is she doing? _Rachel thought. With Santana, no one ever knows. All the brunette knew was that Santana had opened her trunk, gotten something out, and was moving towards the passenger door. _Oh God, is this a trophy from her mauling Karofsky? _Despite her fears, Rachel turned to look out the window.

Just as Rachel turned, Santana opened the door with one hand and had the other behind her back.

"Close your eyes, Rach. I have a surprise for you," Santana stated with an evil giggle.

"You aren't going to hand me Karofsky's head or anything, are you?"

"Nah. This is _**way**_ better than that. Open your eyes, baby."

When Rachel opened her eyes, she really expected to see a body part in Santana's hand. Instead, the Latina was holding out a dozen roses and a teddy bear with a gold bow.

"Oh, San! You didn't have to."

"Oh, I know, Rach, but I wanted to. I skipped out on my last class and went to buy you these. After the morning you had, you deserved it."

When no words could describe how Rachel felt, she ran forward and wrapped Santana in a bone-crushing hug and kissed her with all of the energy that she could muster. No one had ever made her feel as special as Santana just had. Her emotions were taking control and tears started flowing down the brunette's cheeks.

"Rach, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Santana whispered as she held onto Rachel. The Latina sounded scared that she had done something wrong.

"Santana, you have no idea how alright I am right now. No one has ever surprised me with flowers or anything else for that matter. No one has made me feel special or wanted like you have. What do you see in me that no one else has?"

"Rachel, you deserve to be spoiled and be made to feel special every single day. You deserve everything that is great in the world. And I promise you, right here and right now, that I will always make you feel special and wanted every minute of every day."

"And what about the last part? What do you see in me that no one else has?"

"Baby, I see the real you. And I love what I see."

Rachel gripped onto her girlfriend tighter and wouldn't let go. She was afraid that if she did, the moment would stop being real. That she'd wake up and that everything would just be a dream. "San, I really hope this isn't all a dream."

"Rach, this isn't a dream. It's a dream come true."

Finally, after those magic words, Rachel let go. The smaller brunette couldn't take her eye's off of Santana's.

"I really, really like you, Santana. Please don't break my heart," Rachel plead.

"I promise, baby. Your heart is safe with me. Always and forever. Let's go inside. I want to cuddle you hardcore and not let go for hours."

"I like that idea. But if I need to use the restroom, you will have to let go."

Santana smiled and grabbed Rachel's hand. "Oh, alright. I guess I could handle that."

"Thank you so much Santana for approving my pee breaks. I appreciate it," Rachel responded after playfully punching Santana's arm.

The pair walked towards the house, hand in hand, deep in conversation. Neither one knew what was going to happen with their relationship but they knew that they were both falling in love. And both knew that whatever was going to happen was going to be nothing less than spectacular.


	5. Road To Prom

**Thank you so much everybody for the reviews/favorites/alerts! It's pretty awesome to see that ya'll enjoy it. I'll keep it going strong! =D**

**6 Months Later**

Prom was drawing nearer and Santana was getting very anxious. She knew how Rachel would be about all of this. The Latina would be forced to wear a long and lacy dress, have a big corsage that covered her entire wrist, and go out to a fancy dinner. The fancy dinner wasn't a problem; they would just go to Breadstix for a delicious dinner. It was that fucking dress that was causing her major issues. Dresses were just...no. No. Fucking. Way. Not happening. Hell to the no. Just as Santana started having mental breakdown, a loud knock came from the front door.

"Hey, San! It's your girl. Let me in!" Santana was slightly surprised to hear Rachel's voice on the other side of the door. Normally, the brunette would call or text first. To Santana, this was definitely out of character for Rachel.

Santana half-ran to the door and let her girlfriend in. "Hey, baby. How's my girl?"

Rachel looked as though she had just been awarded a starring role in _Wicked. _Her face was broke out in a huge smile and she could NOT stop giggling. "Guess what, San?"

"Err...what? I'm not very good at the guessing game. Just tell me."

"I picked out my prom dress today! It's a baby blue, floor-length ballgown and it is so beautiful."

"Sounds sexy, Rach. I'm sure it will look amazing on you," Santana responded as she bent down to give her girlfriend a kiss.

"But here is the **best** news of all. I found a dress similar to mine that would look beautiful on you. We could match. Isn't that fantastic?"

_Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. How can I tell her that I don't want to wear a damn dress? Should I just surprise her and show up in a zoot suit? Fuck. Just shoot me now._

"Sorry to disappoint you, love. But I already have my dress picked out and bought. But you can't see it until prom night. It's a surprise." Santana really felt bad for lying to Rachel but there was no way in fiery Hell she was going to wear a dress.

Rachel looked disappointed and that broke Santana's heart. But a smile swept across Rachel's beautiful face as she said, "Okay, babe. I think I can manage that. But how will I know what color of corsage to get you?"

"Don't you worry about that, Berry. I have it all under control. I promise."

_Fuck. Now I have to go out and find a sexy suit. This is going to suck major Karofsky balls._

"Okay, baby. Sorry to run out on you but I have dance class in fifteen minutes and I don't want to be late. Text you later?"

"Of course, sexy. I'll have my phone attached to my hand and waiting anxiously for that text." Santana responded with a wink.

"Bye, San." Rachel started out the door, but quickly turned back to give her girlfriend a quick hug and a long, deep kiss that made Santana a little lightheaded. And just as fast as she came, she was gone.

"Bye, sweetie." Santana yelled out the front door as Rachel jogged to her car. _I love you, Rachel Berry _were the words Santana mumbled as she closed the front door behind the brunette.

_Now to find a tux. _

Santana headed to the drawer where her parents stashed the phonebook. She had to find a tux and fast. Prom was only a few weeks away and she wouldn't disappoint Rachel. She couldn't disappoint her. Not only would she be single again, but she would never live it down.

The phonebook only listed two tuxedo rental shops. _What the fuck? This is ridiculous! _

The first shop said that they were all booked up and extended their apologies. All they got in return was a "fuck you" and a "kiss my ass" as the Latina hung up the phone. _These mother fuckin' bastards. Don't they know that I'm Santana Motherfucking Lopez? I will cut a bitch!_

The second, and last shop, said that they would love to help her. _About damn time, shit! _The employee told her to get down to the shop in ten minutes for measurements and ordering. Santana was out the door before she even hung up the phone.

An hour later, Santana walked in the front door. She was so glad to have her suit ordered. Next were the flowers. That would be much easier. The Latina called the only florist in Lima and ordered two baby blue tipped white rose corsages. Perfect. This was going to be a fucking _perfect_ night.

Two weeks later, prom night finally arrived. While Rachel was at her house slipping on that sexy as fuck dress, Santana was slipping on her black pin striped suit and baby blue vest. _DAMN, I look hot...and gay_ was all the Latina could think as she admired the finished product. Her hair was pulled into a curly ponytail, her makeup was perfect and the suit looked amazing.

Time to get the show on the road. Santana headed downstairs, let her parents take a few pictures of her, grabbed the corsages out of the fridge, and headed out the door.

She texted Rachel on her way and told her to be ready. That she had a nice surprise for her. I hope she likes this. I really hope she's not disappointed.

When Santana arrived at the Berry house, she felt as though her heart was going to beat right out of her chest. _Grow a set, Santana. Get out and go get your girl. There are breadsticks to be eaten and kisses to be got._

Slowly, Santana got out of her car and walked up the sidewalk to the front door. Before she could even reach the door, it opened and her favorite brunette walked outside. Instead of being in shock, Rachel looked thrilled. _Thank God._

"Baby, you look beautiful. The suit looks perfect on you."

"Thanks, Rach. I'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure if you would."

"I love it."

Santana gave her girlfriend a soft kiss on the lips and wrapped her tightly in her arms.

"Let's get these flowers on and take pictures. I'm fuckin' starving."

"Where are we going for dinner, San?"

"Really, Berry? Do you even have to ask?"

Rachel giggled and shook her head. "No. Stupid question."

The couple put on flowers, took pictures and hurried to the car. It was time for dinner and to meet some of their friends for drive was short and the pair spent that time giggling and talking. When they pulled up to Breadstix, Santana hurried around the car to open the door for Rachel.

"There you go, beautiful. Ready to go inside?" Santana asked as she grabbed Rachel's hand.

"Yes. I'm absolutely starving."

As the pair walked towards the door, Santana stopped and turned to Rachel. She had to say it, she just had to.

"I love you, Rachel Berry."

Santana was petrified that Rachel was going to make a run for it. Instead, the brunette gave her a kiss and whispered, "I love you too, Santana Lopez."

Not even trying to cover up her idiot grin, Santana simply replied, "Good. I'm starving. Let's eat!"


End file.
